Ruined
by silentmusic16
Summary: The world is in ruin...A Zombie themed namixas story. Rated T for violence and language. Completed.
1. Intro to my life: Crazy

**After playing Left for Dead 1 and 2, watching Zombieland, Shaun of the Dead, and I am Legend, I decided to write this. It'll be my new story and I'll *hopefully* update every week. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING but the story...that's square and disney.**

**So now...enjoy!**

* * *

It was cold outside. Cold and lonely and dangerous. I looked left, then right, and then left once again, just to make sure I was safe. I was…for now. Quickly I closed my eyes so that I could sleep for some energy, but I'd be ready in case I heard _them_.

My life had become the wandering hell it was a year earlier when the swine flu had become an epidemic and pharmacists rushed out a vaccine. At first it ended up working fine and the number of cases worldwide drastically decreased. Then the first person bugged out and bit an innocent bystander in front of a crowd, then eating him**(A/n: I am Legend/Zombieland mix? I think so!)**. Incidents like that ended up sprouting out all over and soon enough there were more zombies than people. Any survivors were either people who didn't get the vaccine or people who were immune. I was one of those "lucky" one's who were immune, but my family wasn't so fortunate. They too had become zombies, and _I_ was the one who had to take them out. To say it nicely, it scarred me for life, or whatever my existence could be called now. Before my dad…changed, he gave me a necklace in the shape of a weird X. Inscribed on it was the names of the four founders of my family. It was my most treasured possession.

That's when I heard the clanking of the paint can and shot up from my nap. The can was rolling around the corner and not too far behind it, a gruesome zombie followed. It's teeth were sharp and stained red from however it quenched its sickening diet. Its skin was rotting and dead, told be its wrinkled and unnaturally brown/green appearance. It smelled of rotting flesh and death and evil and its sharp yellow finger nails were very claw-like. Rips and shreds of its previous clothes still hung around its sickening body and its lifeless black eyes focused on me. A high pitched, hell-raising scream pierced the air and it charged at me, disgusting teeth gnawing as it ran.

"Fuck You!" I pulled out my pistol, calmly aiming it at its head as it ran towards me. The bullet left the chamber and ripped through its revolting skull when I pulled the trigger. Another loud screech left its thin gray lips as it fell to the ground. Black blood pooled around its head and when I looked behind it, the wall was covered in that blood too.

I N before yet again closing my eyes. And so was my life, killing zombies and walking towards what I hoped was a real place. I had heard rumors of a camp where other people who were immune were hiding out. Apparently it was in the middle of Middle America and hidden far in the woods. That was basically the only thing keeping me from just offing myself, the thought that there were more people like me out there, fighting for life.

After sleeping for a few more hours, I woke up and looked through my back pack. In there was food, extra clothes, two bottles of water, a first aid kit, a flash light and some batteries. I took out an energy bar and finished it quickly before taking a swig of my water and walking into the bathroom of the abandoned building I had crashed in the night before. It was an apartment building and I was actually genuinely happy that it had a shower. You have to love the little things in life.

So after my cold shower I walked out into the streets where it was burning hot. The sun was charring the desert around me and the black tar streets looked like they would start bubbling up at any moment. Luckily there were no zombies around and I didn't have to carry the hot steel weapon in my hand; it was resting in my pocket.

I walked east towards the center of the country all day until the sun started setting, which is when I decided I should look for a place to sleep; the zombies became much more active and numerous at night.

I passed a building that seemed ok and decided to walk in. I took out my flashlight and used it to help guide me through the building and search for any zombies.

As I was passing a room I heard the low wailing of a woman. Instantly I went into defense mode and pulled out my pistol. Slowly, very slowly, I pushed open the wooden door to find someone in the corner, shaking with sobs while facing the wall. I walked towards her hesitantly and cautiously tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I had asked.

The girl jumped up and screamed before turning to face me. I saw that she was indeed alive and very, very devastated. She was wearing a torn and dirtied white dress and she had long blonde hair draped over her right shoulder. Her eyes, even clouded with tears and shrouded in the dark, were a magnificent blue. Her soft skin was moonlight pale and her lips were a perfect pink.

With her perfect eyes she stared at me before throwing herself into my chest. I walked us over to the bed in the center of the room and sat down, the girl still crying into my chest. Her silent sobs wracked her tiny frame and I started shaking too. The girl's wet tears were soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. I didn't even know her and I thought she was perfect.

"Shh, shh, it's ok now. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you. Shh." I was rocking her back and forth and I was whispering in her ear sweet nothings to calm her down.

"I'm Roxas Aoki. Who might you be?" I asked to help get her mind off of whatever was making her cry.

"I-I-I'm Namine Grey. P-pleased to m-meet you." She stuttered between cries.

"It's very nice to meet you too." I smiled a small smile.

"RAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I turned just in time to see a zombie hurdling towards us.

* * *

**So, did you like it? i hope you did! Review please, it's that little green button!**

**song for the story:"Train to Miami", by Steel Toe Bathtub. this song was actually in the commercial for the first Left for Dead!**

**song for the chapter:"Crazy" by Gnarls Barkely.  
**


	2. Fighting Gordon Freeman style: E Pro

**Ok, this was a day late, but when i was writing on Friday it just wasn't right and it sucked. So I waited 'til tonight to finish. I don't like the beginning part that much, but the rest is pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: as usual, i own nothing but the story. Square and Disney own the rest. too bad...  
**

* * *

We turned around, watching as the zombie jumped and sailed towards us. The petite blonde's eyes widened in fear and I realized what I needed to do. Just before the creature hit us, I pulled Namine and I flat against the bed and watched as it smashed against the wall. A sickening crunch and a terrifying scream was all that was heard.

I let go of the girl and slowly walked towards the zombie; she sat on the bed watching silently. Quietly, cautiously with my gun raised, I poked it with the barrel. Big mistake. A clawed hand hit me right in the chest and I flew back against the bed. My gun skidded against the floor behind the zombie.

The zombie screeched again and ran towards me and I braced myself for the onslaught, raising my arms above my head protectively. But the blows never came; instead, a loud sound rang out across the room and the creature stopped dead in its tracks. Well, as dead as someone who was already dead could be. It fell to the left and another bullet pierced its body.

"Double Tap." My savior spoke. Namine was standing behind where the zombie once was and the gun in her hands was still smoking. Her mouth was a straight line and her beautiful blue eyes were determined.

"Thanks." I muttered as she extended a hand out to help me up, which I gladly took.

"No problem." A slight grin was gracing her features.

"Hey, uh, do you want to come with me?" I asked abruptly.

"Where?" she tilted her head to the side curiously and looked so cute doing it.

"I'm heading towards middle America because, apparently, there's some camp there full of people who are immune like me. You are immune, right?"

"Uh, sure, I'll come! It gets so lonely out here. But about being immune…I don't know. I didn't get a shot, and I lasted this long, so I think I may be."

"Alright, cool. Come on!" I grabbed her small hand and ran out of the building.

Suddenly we heard screams and screeches and shouting from all over. Things started going bump in the night and I realized we were surrounded; we just couldn't see the demons as they were hidden in the shadows. I searched the ground for a weapon of any kind, anything to help me defend Namine and I.

"Do you want this back?" she whispered to me.

"No, keep it. You're going to need it.

"RAHHHH!" a zombie ran towards us at a blinding speed, but fortunately I found a crowbar, swinging it in an upward arc right into the jaw of the zombie. Its head snapped back and it fell to the ground.

Then hell broke loose. Zombies ran at us from all directions and Namine was firing shots left and right. I hardly had a chance to breathe as I virtually had no time to stop swinging the crowbar. But the damn _things_ kept coming.

"Crap!" I heard Namine yell.

"What?"

"I'm out of ammo!" I saw her swing the pistol into the head of a zombie but nothing happened; she didn't have enough strength. The zombie brought its claws down at her and she put her arms up for protection. The claws raked against her flesh and she cried out.

"Namine!" I yelled as I fought my way towards her, furiously swinging my crowbar at anything that was in my path. By the time I reached her she was about to be clawed through the face. I screamed as I stabbed the crowbar through the chest of the zombie. I swung the zombie away from Namine and kicked it off of the crowbar before bashing the thing over the head a few times. Black blood splashed and pooled.

I ran back to her and assessed the situation: it was dark; zombies were all around and wouldn't let up; Namine was injured and I didn't know how badly; finally, we had no bullets and my arms were getting tired _fast_. We were fucked. Crouching next to Namine, I held her forearms to get her attention.

"How bad is it?" I asked

"I-it rea-"

A roar sounded from above us and when we looked up, a zombie was jumping out of a window right above us. Crap. Just in time I swung the crowbar in a large arc and hit the zombie as it was falling. The body followed the path of the weapon and slammed onto the ground, smashing its head and spilling blood.

That little display acted as a catalyst and the then calm zombies attacked again.

"Jump on," I bent down, "we're leaving." I told Namine.

She nodded, hopped onto my back, and wrapped her arms around my neck to keep herself in place. I picked up my crowbar and started running out of the area. Zombies followed; some where running behind us, while others were jumping around on walls and dumpsters and roofs. What was even better was that more and more were joining during the makeshift marathon. I sharply turned and a corner and...dead end. We were trapped.

My foot slipped on something and I almost fell as I backed into a wall. When I checked, it was a chainsaw. Fuck yeah. I set Namine down calmly behind me and revved the weapon when I saw the zombies rush at me.

I cut through the creatures as they ran to the slaughter of my blade and then I saw _it_. The zombie was at least 8 feet tall, super muscular, and looked angry as hell. And it was rushing towards Namine and I with the intent to kill.

I revved up the chainsaw once again and calmly walked towards the creature as it charged for us. Maybe I was walking straight towards death, but I was going to have some fun before I died.

With one more rev of the machine I raised it high and ran right towards the abomination before me.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger? I hate me too, lol.**

**The thing charging towards it is based off of the commercial for the original Left 4 Dead where the Tank charges towards the survivors and knocks the other zombies back and all.**

**Song of the chapter:E-Pro by Beck. if you listen to it, it might not seem like a good song for the chapter but in some weird way I think it fits. Something about the music itself and even some of the words do.  
**

**how was it? well that's what the review button is for!  
**


	3. Sadism & Sketches: 96 Quite Bitter Being

**Sorry this is late, after tyoing the first part (up until they go to sleep) i hated the rest of this chapter, so I didn't want to write it.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story.**

* * *

"Namine!" I yelled behind me as I ran, "Hide!"

A fist came down in front of me and rubble smashed into my head; I felt blood beginning to pool over little cuts on my face. Quickly I hacked at the arm that had almost pulverized me a second ago and the blade of the chainsaw bounced off of the muscle and skin. Fuck.

The large zombie punched me and I flew twenty feet into a metal dumpster. Cringing, I looked to the other side of the dumpster to find Namine's hiding place. Twenty feet away, the huge creature was trying to pull a chunk of the ground out to through at us.

"I-I have an idea." I heard her quiet voice say. I scooted over to her side quickly to listen.

"What is it?"

"If I distract it, you'll get a clear shot at some vulnerable part if its body, like under its knees or something."

"You can't be serious; you're hurt, that thing is like, invincible, and I doubt that I'll be able to do enough damage so you won't get hurt anymore. There's no way."

Her arms were still bleeding and I saw the cuts underneath the dried blood; they weren't _too_ deep, but they weren't something to just write off.

"Too late!" she yelled as the chunk of ground soared over our heads. Then the tank ran towards us and Namine jumped out. Sighing, I revved the engine of the chainsaw again and crawled around to the original side of the dumpster I got slammed against.

A roar was heard as the zombie slammed its fists down onto the ground, and I saw Namine slip between the creatures legs gently to the other side of it. On cue, I ran behind the zombie and cut through the thinner, vulnerable flesh behind its knees. A pained screech left the zombie's mouth and it collapsed onto its knees. I took my chance and sliced its arms off of its body from the shoulders and ran around to the front of the living dead.

I found a stick on the ground and put it between the handle and trigger of the chainsaw; as long as that trigger was pressed, the blade would keep spinning. For some reason I grinned like a lunatic as I pushed the chainsaw blade into the creature's chest and watched as it writhed in pain. Then, being the sadist I had become since the whole zombie ordeal, I kicked the blade deeper into the chest cavity with all my might. Black blood was squirting and leaking from the zombie and I walked away when it fell forward and finally pushed the chainsaw deep enough to end its undead life.

I walked over to Namine who was sitting against a wall away from the bodies of the countless slaughtered zombies. I sat beside her, catching my breath.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Just imagine it; all of those…_things_ were once normal people like us. They had families and friends and lives and loves. Why were we blessed to live on?" she looked distant as she spoke, deep in thought.

"I don't know." I looked down at my hands, "Maybe we're meant for something better than this; maybe we're meant for a special purpose."

"Maybe…."

"Can I ask you something?" I inquired.

"What's your question?"

"Why were you crying when I found you?"

There was a silence as I waited for the answer. For the first time since the beginning of our conversation, she looked me in the eyes.

"…My boyfriend, he-he became one of them and-and I-I had to kill him." She started sobbing.

I looked down and pulled out my necklace to show her. "I know what you had to go through. My parents and my brother had turned as well. Before that, though, my dad pulled out this family heirloom and we all etched our names into it. He told me to always keep it with me and to remember them. Then…they changed. They weren't my family anymore. So…I ended them quickly and painlessly."

It was quiet again, aside from Namine's low crying. I pulled my white t-shirt off and tore it into shreds to wrap around her cuts. When that was done, I pulled out a spare shirt from my backpack and threw it on.

"How do your arms feel? Any better?" I asked.

"T-they're a-a bit b-better." She was still crying, so I pulled her closer to me and let her weep on my chest.

"Come on, we have to find a place to sleep for the night." I stood up and pulled her with me as we walked out of the dead end street over the bodies of the dead. I picked up my crowbar before leaving, though, just in case.

I walked us back to the building where we had left that morning and took her to a bed in one of the upper floor bedrooms. I hopped into the bed beside her, but faced the opposite way wishing that I didn't have to.

The next morning we both took a shower before heading back out.

"So on the list for today is getting you a gun and a backpack full of stuff." I chuckled lightly.

She smiled a small smile, but didn't say a thing as we walked out of the building.

A few hours later, we ended up at a Super Wal-Mart. Score.

"Ok, so we'll split up." I started, "you get yourself a backpack, clothes, a hoodie, a flashlight, and batteries. I'll go get some food. If anything goes wrong, run and hide. If you can't get away, scream and do whatever you can do to fight it or get away."

"ok. We'll meet back here in….1 hour?" she asked.

"Sure."

Namine walked to the left and I took the right.

An hour later, we met back near the entrance. Namine had a white messenger bag filled with her stuff. My backpack was filled with food and an extra shirt and in my hands was food for her.

"You ready? We have to look for weapons now." I asked as we turned and faced the door. She nodded and we walked out.

We scoured the streets until we found a gun shop. The front glass door was all cracked and broken, while the inside looked ransacked. I opened the door quietly, still wary of the zombies and held the door open for my fair-haired friend so that she could walk in.

Inside was a total mess, but fortunately there were still a bunch of guns left. I grabbed Namine a sub-machine gun from a top row she couldn't reach (though she looked cute when she was trying to reach it) and she grabbed an automatic shotgun from a wall. We scoured the place for ammo and packed it all in her messenger bag.

"What're those?" I saw 2 plastic bottles, a couple wrapped bars, and some deodorant in her bag when we were placing the ammunition in her bag.

"Oh, I grabbed some shampoo, conditioner, body soap, and deodorant for us while I was grabbing my clothes. I thought it might be useful for the next time we find a shower." She explained.

"That was pretty smart!"

She blushed "Thanks."

After that, we walked out into the streets. Next to the gun store was a cosplay store. Namine told me she needed a sketchbook and so we walked in. Inside were clothes, costumes, items, and even food from every anime and video game imaginable-and more. Namine walked away and came back in a few minutes with a large, leather-bound notebook, pencils, and a sharpener.

"Hey, what's that heart with the K and H on the front from?" I asked her.

"This game called Kingdom Hearts." She answered.

"I've never heard of it. It's probably stupid."

And that's when I looked at the wall over the cash register. On it were two key-shaped swords that were designed elegantly. One was black and daunting; the other was white and pure. They were both steel and iron, very sharp and very heavy and could definitely do some damage. Screw the crowbar; if I could have those, I'd be able to take out zombies without breaking a sweat.

I reached up and grabbed the weapons, slinging them around my back for easy access and smiled like a kid on Christmas. I felt invincible and Namine laughed at the expression on my face.

"Come on Roxas," she was still giggling, "we need to find somewhere to stay for the night."

So we headed out towards the outskirts of the town, trying to find somewhere to stay. Somehow we got lost, though, and ended up in the middle of the woods. The sun was setting behind the trees and I saw that Namine was looking uneasy. I wasn't feeling so right either.

Suddenly the screeching off zombies filled the air.

"Fuck! Nami, get ready, here they come!"

At least fifty zombies ran towards us and we started the assault. I heard the sound of the submachine gun bullets piercing zombie flesh and the terrible screams that came with each shot. I was stabbing and slashing and ripping through the monsters with ease.

But soon, they started to overpower us. More and more of the damned creatures attacked and Nami and I we're both exhausted.

I thought we were as good as dead until a wave of fire ended the attack. Through the flames, I saw the outline of a spiky-haired assassin and the sound of crazy laughter filling the air.

* * *

**Again, I personally hate this chapter, so i don't expect my readers to like it either. but I still appreciate reviews, whether they be good or bad.**

**The song for this chapter is 96 Quite Bitter Beings by CKY. It goes with the beginning of the chapter, which is probably the best part if this chapter.**


	4. Awkward Pyro: A Million Ways to be Cruel

**Sure, this is a week late, but hey, at least it's out. I really like this one too.**

**Disclaimer: you know the whole thing...**

* * *

"My name is Axel, bitches! Got it memorized?!" Axel was the name of our spiky-haired savior.

The zombies melted and screamed in the hot flames and Namine and I ran for cover.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Axel was laughing like a maniac as he watched the zombies run and burn. By the time the flamethrower stopped breathing fire the zombies in the park either retreated or burned. Charred zombies littered the ground and smoke filled the air. I still couldn't see what Axel looked like; I only knew that he was tall and had spiky hair.

"Axel?" Namine called out shyly. Through the haze he walked towards Namine and I and when he reached us, I could finally see him clearly. He was tall, at least six feet tall, with long red spiky hair. One purple upside-down teardrop was under each eye and he was wearing a black cloak.

"Namine, is that you?" he asked incredulously. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Oh my God, Axel, I missed you so much!" Namine squealed. I just kept getting more confused.

The blonde girl pulled off her bag as she ran towards Axel and jumped on him when she was there, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. They were both laughing as Axel tumbled backwards; after that they laughed even harder. Something inside me panged…I think it might have been jealousy.

"Nami, you know this guy?" I asked while I was walking to them.

She looked up at me, still lying on the ground with the pyro. "Mhm. He's my big brother!"

"Oh!" the jealousy vanished and what replaced it was kindness. "I'm Roxas." My hand was stretched out towards him.

Axel lifted himself into sitting cross-legged and pulled Namine up with him into the same position. "I'm Axel." He took my hand and yanked me towards the ground.

"Axel, why are you around here? Shouldn't you be in New York, learning to be an engineer in college?" Namine asked him.

He looked down, almost ashamed. "I left after two weeks of that. I couldn't handle it. But I didn't want to disappoint mom and dad, so I moved out west."

"Aww, Axel, mom and dad would've loved you no matter what!" Nami tried assuring him.

He didn't say anything for a while, instead he just stared at the ground, a little sad smile on his face. "You might be right, Nams, but now we'll never know."

They were silent for a few minutes and things definitely seemed awkward, so I decided to change the subject.

"So, uh, Axel, would you like to travel with Namine and I?" but then I thought about it; would Namine just want to be with her brother? "Or do you guys want to go alone or something?" I wasn't looking straight at either of them, I was instead staring at the ground.

"Really, Roxas?" Nami sounded annoyed and I looked up at her. But the mood changed when she smiled. "Of course we'd take you with us! I owe you my life!"

"I guess you do, hahaha"

The blonde girl jumped up suddenly and ran to me, tackling me to the ground in a fit of giggles. Her arms were around my neck and her head was resting on my chest in a way that made me want to just kiss her pretty face.

"Aww, wittle nami has a boyfwiend!!" Axel teased and a bright red blush spread across Namine's cheeks in the most adorable way; I could only imagine what my own blush looked like.

"Shut up Axel…he's not my boyfriend. In case you didn't know, I had to shoot my boyfriend." Her response was quick and angry, and she lifter herself off of my with an annoyed sigh.

"Nami…I didn't know…."

"Well now you do. Come on guys, we have to find somewhere to sleep." She got up and grabbed her bag, leading the way for Axel and I to follow silently.

By the time we reached the abandoned hotel, it was probably around ten at night, judging by the position of the moon. Surprisingly we weren't attacked at all. Inside of the broken building were actual _beds_ and _bathrooms_. It was almost like heaven…if it weren't for the fact that we knew zombies were in there. Sure, they were spread throughout the whole ten story building, but they were there and because of that we couldn't relax fully. So instead of all having a room to ourselves, we shared a room with two beds on the second floor; we didn't dare go any higher because if we did, there would've been no escape were we to be attacked.

Namine took the first shower and I went next with the toiletries that she had graciously taken for me. I offered to let Axel use my stuff, but he declined. "Why take a shower when we're not going to have one tomorrow?" he tried explaining.

I didn't get it either.

When it came time for us to sleep, we had a problem. There were only two beds.

"Nams, you can sleep next to me." Axel patted the spot on the small bed next to him.

"Sorry Axel, but I'll pass. You're all dirty and I just took a shower."

I was already in bed, but I scooted over when I saw her walk towards me.

"May I?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure." I chuckled.

Namine giggled as she slipped into the bed and laid on her side, her back towards me. I turned to her and smelled her sweet vanilla scent, smiling from it. "Night Nami. Good night Axel."

"Right back at ya, buddy." Axel responded.

Before answering my good night wishes with her own, Nami yawned. "Good night Roxas."

I turned to my other side and pulled my necklace from its home in under my shirt. "Good night Mom, Dad, Ven. I miss you…."

Quietly, as to not wake up Axel, Namine whispered to me a question. "Who'd you say good night to?"

"My family."

"But aren't they-"

"Yeah, but I've done it every night since…that night. They tie me to this world, Namine. I'm living for them. Without this necklace…I'd have nothing, I'd _be_ nothing. Did you know that my dad actually told me about the refugee camp?"

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." She turned to me. I turned back to look at her. "You shouldn't say such things about yourself though. You're a good person.

"Thanks." And without warning or thought, I kissed her forehead.

With her dainty fingers she touched the same spot where my lips touched. "Roxas….don't…."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Good night." I could see tears forming in her eyes as she turned away from me. Her body moved slightly with her silent sobs and although I stretched my hand out to her, I didn't touch her. I knew it would be the wrong thing to do, despite what my heart wanted. So I turned again myself and fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of a fire; a burning, unstoppable building of flames. I heard screaming in both the voice of a man and a younger girl. I tried getting in the building to help the people, but each time I neared the doors, flames bloomed in the doorway.

That's when I heard the scream and I knew it could've only been from _her_.

"ROXAS!!" It was Namine's scream and terror washed over my whole being.

"NAMINE! NAMINE!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

That's when I woke up. My chest heaved and I was sweating. I could feel how wide my eyes were opened. Standing above me, alive and well in the new day's sunlight was Namine with a concerned look.  
"Roxas, are you awake? You were screaming my name in your sleep…."

"You…you're alive? That was only a dream? It seemed so real!"

"Yes, it was only a dream. You're okay now." She placed her hand on my shoulder with a small smile. "Come on, we have to go."

"Y-yeah. I guess we do."

I was still in a daze as we left the hotel. That dream was so…so _real. _ I could feel the heat of the flames, see the vibrant colors of fire, hear the blood curdling scream, smell the burning and taste the smoke. It scared me. Was that a premonition? Had no more time to think as I heard the scream of zombies.

They ran towards us from all directions and I pulled out my blades. This was going to take my mind off of things.

* * *

**So did you like it? Review please!!**

**Song for this chapter: "a million ways to be cruel" by Ok Go.**


	5. To love and potentially lose: Hero

**I'm _so_ sorry for how late this is. A bad case of writers block, procrastination, and changing and retyping this halfway through is what caused this chapter to be posted so late. A month and 8 days, to be exact.**

**So here it is, chapter 5 of _Ruined_. **

* * *

My hands became black and white blurs as I stabbed, jabbed, and tore through wave after wave after fucking wave of zombies. Left and right rotting body parts and black blood sprayed and spread, coating me, my keyblades, and my companions. They too were fighting the creatures with their own techniques. Namine was blasting heads open and bodies in two with a shot gun to my right, while to my left, axel was pouring gasoline all over the zombies and the ground, then setting them alight with a pocket lighter. The flaming zombies ran into other non-flaming zombies, spreading the fire around the fully infested park.

"Reloading!" Namine yelled, a signal for me to move closer to her and stand guard as she reloaded shells into her gun.

I stood in front of her when a zombie jumped from the crowed and landed in front of me. Surprised, it took me a second to finally stab it in the head and pull Oblivion all the way down, cutting the zombie in half and watching as its slimy dead organs spilled upon the ground.

Namine turned around and we fought back to back, protecting each other while still killing the zombies. Soon though, more and more zombies joined the fight and things started going downhill from there.

"Guys, we gotta go!" Axel yelled to us, and Namine and I looked over; Axel had created a clearing between the zombies lined with fire. They wouldn't cross the flames to get us.

We escaped through the road of fire and made it to the center of the city. Axel poured some gasoline in circles around us, each circle becoming larger as it went out more. Once he lit them with a lighter we made a camp in the middle of circles (Axel called them the 9 rings of hell because there were 9 circles in his "design") and rested, fully aware that we had to go back through that park the next day where the zombies would be waiting for us. The park was the _only_ way out of the city.

For once we had a nice, relaxing day just sitting in a circle and talking. Axel and Namine shared old home stories with me. They laughed and acted as if they had never been separated. I told them some stories too, mostly consisting of Christmases with my older brother Ven. It was a good time and really refreshed us for what was to come later that day.

It was around sundown when I wanted to talk with Namine alone.

"Hey Nami, can you come with me for a sec'?"

She looked up at me (I was standing above her) and smiled. "Sure."

I took her in silence behind one of the buildings in whatever city it was that we were in. When I stopped walking I turned to face her.

"Uh…I wanted to give this to you." From my pocket I pulled out a blue lily. Its leaves were a light aquamarine at the edges and a darker indigo in the center, quite like her beautiful eyes.

As gently as I could possibly be, I put the lily in her hair and secured it from falling. The whole time this went on her expression was unreadable. And then, softly, gently, calmly, I bent down and kissed her forehead.

When she didn't have a reaction I thought I was in trouble, but she smiled a small smile with tears evident in her eyes. Maybe it was at that point that she started feeling something for me.

"Roxas," she whispered "thank you."

And she hugged me tightly around the waist. I put my arms around her soft shoulders and held her close. Somewhere near us I heard Axel snickering, but Namine didn't and instead she kept up the hug.

We didn't say anything after that, our actions said it all.

When it finally ended we walked back to Axel, hand in hand.

"Hey you two." he called as we walked closer to the fire. He had a smirk on his face, but he didn't say anything.

Namine finally let go of my hand as she grabbed her bag and gun from our makeshift camping ground.

"You ready?" I asked the resident pyro.

"Yup!" somehow he had two flamethrowers (how he got the second one I still don't know) and he was priming them for our fight. I made sure my keyblades were in good condition and slung them on my back, criss-crossing them and making a badass X.

After nodding to each other, we ran to the park ready to fight for a way through.

Immediately the zombies noticed us as we stopped in front of the park. The whole park was filled, or at least most of it. Growling and twitching ran rampant throughout the anxious crowd waiting for us. As slow as possible I pulled out my keyblades and Axel and Namine followed suit.

"RAHHH!" I yelled as I ran forward and thrust both my blades into the chest of a zombie. When it collapsed in a heap to the ground, all hell broke loose.

I could hardly see my friends as we were flooded with zombies. I got a few scratches on my face, but I wasn't sure if anyone else had any injuries. Deafening gunshots blasted in my ear while heat warmed my skin from Axel's flamethrowers.

After a while we reached the middle of the park. Things were getting a bit harder because we were all getting tired. My arms ached and Namine was running out of bullets fast. Axel didn't have much napalm left either. I was _covered_ in zombie blood. Heads and arms and charred body parts littered the ground while bullet holes were scattered in corpses.

Finally, after even longer, we reached the end of the park. I could see the sun coming up through a clearing in the trees in front of us. There were still some zombies left, but nowhere as many as when we started.

When I pulled my blade out of the last zombies' head we all sighed in relief. The three of us were spent; we had just cleared around, like, 500 zombies or something. It was hard.

Until things got worse.

Namine was flung to the side by something we couldn't see just yet, as it was dark. She slammed into a nearby tree and slumped down, totally unconscious. I went crazy.

RAHHH! The beasts screamed. It turned out there were two of the tank monsters that were so hard to take out. Fuck!

"Axel." I whispered. "Take Namine and get out of here."

"But-" he tried opposing me, but I shot him down.

"Take her and if I don't come back in an hour, come and find me."

Axel looked from me to Namine to the beasts and back again before nodding his head. He picked up Namine in his arms and ran off into the next town.

With whatever strength I had left in my body, I picked up my blades and faced the monsters. They stared at me and sneered. So I ran to them and began the struggle for my life and the lives of the ones I loved.

_**Axel's POV**_

It was well over an hour and I was pacing the rundown apartment I took Namine to. Roxas hadn't come back and Namine was still unconscious.

With one look back at Namine, I left the apartment to look for Roxas. I feared the worse and wondered what would happen if he was actually dead. Would Namine breakdown? Would we survive? But my train of thought was cut short when I saw him laying there.

He was on the ground, blood pooled around him and unconscious. Looking back now, I thought he was dead.

The zombies were unquestionably dead, though. One had a keyblade stuck in its chest near its heart while the other one had another keyblade sticking out of its head. Cringing, I pulled out the keyblades and hung them on my back before walking over to Roxas and picking him up bridal style to take to the apartment. He was breathing, but it was very weak.

_**Namine's Pov**_

I woke up sometime after the sunrise. The last thing I remember was getting thrown into a tree and blacking out. When I didn't hear any noise, though, I started getting nervous.

"Axel?" I called out "Roxas?"

There wasn't an answer.

"Guys?"

There still wasn't an answer. I heard a rattling at the door and immediately got scared. I was in no condition to fight anything off and both Axel and Roxas were gone.

"Namine, are you awake?" It was Axel.

"Yeah why-OhmyGod Roxas!" when I saw him defeated, broken, and wrecked I almost collapsed.

"What happened, Axel?"

"He saved us both."

Axel put him down on a couch and ran into the kitchen, wetting an old dishrag he found with cold water. He wiped much of the blood off of Roxas' face. There was an almost calm look coming from Roxas' sleeping form.

"We need to find somebody for help." I spoke out to Axel.

"What are the odds that somebody, especially a doctor, would just be wandering around?"

I just stared at him before running out of the apartment.

I sat outside in vain and waited and watched for a doctor to come along. And, somehow, by the most unlikely odds, a doctor did come along. He walked from a distance, a gun in one hand and a first-aid kit in the other.

"Hey!" I called out. The man ran towards me and I saw how old he was.

"You called me? I'm Vexen, a doctor. Do you need my services?"

I explained our situation and brought him up into the apartment.

With one look at Roxas and a couple of prodding fingers near his ribs, the old man stripped off Roxas' shirt and started working. He wrapped gauze and some medicine around Roxas' sides and across his right shoulder from his waist. He wiped some medicine on cuts along Roxas' face and arms and finally placed a cold, wet cloth on his forehead.

"Let him rest. He'll wake up soon enough. Now, about my pay."

"Are you kidding me? What are you going to buy? There's no one here to buy anything from!" Axel yelled at the doctor.

"I want pay. Now give it to me." Vexen pointed his hand gun at Roxas' head, and both Axel and I recoiled.

Vexen looked down at Roxas and noticed the necklace.

"I want that."

"No, we can't-" I tried reasoning.

Axel looked to me with a stare that said "shut up" and started talking.

"Take it and get out."

And so Vexen slipped the necklace off of the sleeping boy and left.

That necklace, as Roxas had repeatedly told me, meant more to him than his life.

At that point I wondered how he'd take the news.

Now that I know, I wished I could've changed things.

* * *

**How was it? Was it worth the wait? i really liked it, up to the end at least. The parts with Vexen.**

**The song for this chapter is _Hero_ by Nickleback. It's probably their only good song, lol.**

**So review please!**


	6. Running from fate: Starshine

**Here's chapter 6 of _Ruined. _Not much to say about this one, except that, although i like this chapter, i wish it was longer (it's only 677 words, and i like each chapter to be at least 1000 :/**

**but hey, at least i'm updating again (and this one is only 4 days from the previous update!). **

* * *

_**Roxas POV**_

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was an odd feeling on my chest. It felt….lighter, as though it was missing something constantly pressing against it. My eyes widened as I realized what was missing and I slipped my fingers to the place my necklace should be resting.

The fear I felt when it wasn't there was horrible. I immediately sat up where I was resting. My body ached from the injuries I sustained in my fight.

"Namine? Axel?" I called lightly into the room of the abandoned apartment. It was dark and the moon shined full and bright through a window. A cool breeze lightly flowed through the same window, slightly chilling my shirtless body.

Namine walked in a few seconds after I called, but something about her was off. She seemed apprehensive and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Nami, do you know where my necklace is? Do you think it fell off while I was fighting? We _need_ to go back for it!" my voice slowly began to show more panic as I spoke.

"Roxas…" finally she looked me in the eyes; hers were beginning to fill with tears, but I didn't know why.

"Do you know what happened to it?"

Axel walked in and stood next to his sister, and he too had the same guilty expression.

"Guys, what are you not telling me?"

"Roxas…" again, Namine only whispered my name, and I started getting annoyed.

"We gave it away." Axel said frankly.

"What?" I didn't hear that right.

"We gave it to a doctor. He helped mend your injuries, but he wanted something in return or he was going to blow your brains out." he explained.

My world crashed around me. It felt like the day I had to kill my family. They meant everything to me, and then when they were gone, the necklace took their place. Now that that was gone, what was left?

I couldn't even speak. I jumped up and pulled a shirt over my head. I slung my backpack onto my back and grabbed my keyblades before running out the apartment. Behind me, Namine was yelling "Roxas!" but I didn't even look back.

I made it out of the apartment before I had to stop and take a breath. Out of the door ran Axel and Namine, both of whom were looking anxious.

"Roxas, we're sorry, but he was going to kill you! We had to do something!" the pyro tried reasoning with me, but I wasn't listening.

"You should've let him kill me!"

Namine took a step closer to me, and I took a step back.

"Don't leave, Roxas. Please." Namine pleaded, tears evident in her eyes.

"Get back!" I yelled.

"You won't survive alone out there!"

"I was alone for a whole year before I met you. I think I know how to survive."

"But…" she looked down. "What about us."

My anger filled me, and I clenched my fists. "There is no 'us', Namine. You were just a traveling partner for me and nothing more."

The hurt on her face was actually _painful_ to look at. It was as though someone tore her heart out, but that was what I felt like when I learned that they just gave away my necklace.

I walked over to her and raised my hand; she cringed as though I was about to hit her and Axel tensed at her side. My hand reached for the flower I had put in her hair and pulled it out. I crumpled it in my hand before throwing it to the ground. I started walking away from them and turned my head towards them.

"Maybe I'll see you at the refugee camp, maybe not. Hope you don't die." I said almost sarcastically before running away. I just ran and ran and ran, and any zombie in my way was killed quickly.

I ended up crying. Whether it was from losing my necklace or losing the trust I put into Namine, I still don't know to this day.

* * *

**So, did you like it? you know the drill! review please!**

**the song for this chapter is _Starshine_ by the Gorillaz.**

**d[-_-]b listen to it! (the thing i just made looks like someone with earphones on).**


	7. Namine's Chapter: Missing You

**Two updates in one night? Yep! this is to push along this story and to make up for not having a chapter for a month! this one is a nice 1,016 words so i'm happy.**

* * *

_**Namine POV**_

I feel to my knees as I watched him run away. Until he was gone, I didn't realize just how much I really needed him until I watched his retreating form shrink smaller and smaller until he disappeared.

"Namine…come on inside, you're gonna get sick." Axel placed his hand lightly on my shoulder, but I jumped up and started running after Roxas. My brother was calling out to me, but I just kept running.

He was the second important person in my life to leave me. Sora, my previous boyfriend, had to be killed. Then Roxas, who I was starting to really care about, runs off. It was all my fault too.

As I was running, I tripped over something and just didn't have the strength or determination to lift myself back up. The leaves around me were rustling, probably from the zombies that were surely coming for me.

"Are you alright?" I felt Axel's heavy hand on mine as he pulled me up.

I looked to the ground to see what I had tripped on. It was a body. Vexen's body. And right there, on his neck, glowing in the pure light of the moon, was Roxas' necklace. I gingerly picked it up in my hands and tied it around my neck.

Whether it was from stress or the irony of the situation, I started laughing hysterically, and tears were falling from my eyes. I collapsed to my knees again and Axel picked me up and walked me back to the apartment.

The next thing I remembered was waking up to sunlight filtering through the window. It warmed and comforted me, but I was still depressed. I sat up from the couch I was sleeping on and rubbed my eyes to wake myself up. Axel was sitting alone on a couch opposite of mine and thinking, or at least it looked like he was thinking.

I pulled a granola bar out of my bag and ate it before I stood up.

"Come on Axel, we need to keep moving." I kept my voice straight and serious. Axel was still there for me and we had to get to that camp.

"Yeah, we should go." He agreed.

We walked out of the building and down our path without saying a word.

When nightfall came, we had nowhere to go; we were in the middle of a forest. Axel was setting the gasoline for the '9 rings of hell' and I was blasting zombies to protect them. I was using a shotgun which would've been heavy, had I not gained any strength from using it before.

The heads of the zombies exploded when I got a headshot, which was actually pretty funny. I wondered if I had gained Roxas' messed up sense of humor from spending weeks traveling with him. When I thought of him my spirits dropped and I absentmindedly rubbed the 'X' symbol of the pendant.

Finally, Axel finished his little project and lit it on fire and we were protected.

"Hey, Axel, do you think that Roxas is okay?" I asked as we sat in the circle.

"Yeah. He seems like the type to survive just about anything." He smirked and my spirits were brought up a little.

I laid on my side to make it seem like I was going to go to sleep, but really, I just wanted to be alone.

The words he spoke before _he_ left killed me. _"There is no 'us', Namine. You were just a traveling partner for me and nothing more."_ I wondered if that was how he really felt, or if he just said that because he was angry. I had really started to feel something for him, something stronger than what I had with even Sora. But if I was really just his 'traveling partner and nothing more', what were all of the kisses, the hugs, the laughs, the flower? Were those just nonsensical whims on his part? Were they just impulsive things to keep me with him as a 'traveling partner'?

Again I rubbed the necklace.

"Good night, Roxas." I whispered. I felt a few tears slowly make their way down my cheek, dead leaves falling gracefully from a weeping tree.

The next morning, Axel and I set out again. Just like the day before, conversation was light between us, but this time it really wasn't uncomfortable. I was leaning against Axel's tall, thin frame and he had his arm around my shoulders. It could've been the cover of a Hallmark card.

In the center of a clearing we were passing through was a large factory. It was all white, although it was dirty from not being kept up for a year or so. The windows were dusty and some were broken, while the sign that hung on the factory was tilting and in danger of falling.

Axel tilted his head to read it.

"Shinra Company Mako and Chemical Treatment Plant." He read. "I wonder why it's here in the woods."

"I don't know…. Hey, do you think we could camp out in there tonight? It's getting dark." I asked him.

He rubbed his red mane before answering. "I don't see why not." Axel shrugged his shoulders and began walking towards the building.

A few hours later we heard the first zombie enter the building through a window. They must've been attracted to the light we managed to turn on in the chemical plant.

Soon, more and more entered and we began to get surrounded. I shot off my shot gun and ended up blasting a barrel of chemicals. Luckily it didn't catch on fire.

I must've jinxed us, because Axel accidently dropped his lighter and set the chemicals ablaze, which caused the biggest explosion I've ever seen. And I saw a lot when Axel lived with my parents and I.

That one blast ended up setting off the rest of the barrels and tanks of chemicals and the whole building burst into flames. That's when I actually thought I would die. The only image going through my mind was Roxas' face.

* * *

**In this chapter i mentioned that nami and roxas had been together for weeks. i know i hadn't really made timing clear in this story, but i will now. Roxas and Namine had been together for about 2 weeks prior to meeting axel. they were together for 3 more weeks after that, and then roxas left at the beginning of week 6. sorry for the confusion!**

**I really like this one, and i hope you do to! so review to tell me if you like it or not please!**

**the song for this chapter is _Missing You_ by Yoko Shimomura (the composer of the KH music, i love her!)**


	8. The Structure of Fire: Ready to Fall

**Well, not much to say except enjoy!**

* * *

_**Roxas POV **_

In the cold, dark night a few days after leaving _her_ and Axel, I came to a fork in the road. To my left I could see a lake with a shimmering reflection of the moon impressed upon it. To my right was a more of the same forest I was in, but there was also the smell of smoke. Smoke usually meant that people were alive and cooking, so I took my chances and walked to the right.

When I left Namine and Axel, I was extremely pissed at them; sure, they saved my life, but what gave them permission? Still, the more I thought about it, the more I knew that they were right and I was wrong. I said some stupid things to them, especially Namine, and when I saw that pained expression on her face I was stricken with grief. But I ran from them and I couldn't just go back.

It wasn't very far when I saw the storm of flames. Ahead of me was a large, white brick building completely on fire. However, when I realized that it was the _same building from my dream_, a cold sweat formed on my forehead. I stumbled a bit as I moved closer to it; the heat was intense and actually started burning me before I got inside.

"ROXAS!" I heard a female voice scream; it was Namine's without a doubt and I immediately jumped into action, forgetting my fear of the flames.

I pulled the harpoon gun that I had acquired during my time alone off of my back and aimed it at the closed steal doors. With one I closed I aimed the spear gun at the door and fired when I had the perfect shot. The spear shot out with such force that when it hit the door, the doors almost ripped off of their hinges. I threw the gun to the ground and pulled out my keyblades as I ran into the inferno.

Inside, the only thing I could see was smoke, flame, and zombies. They were all over but careful not to touch the flames. Coughing, I ran forward to what I thought to be Axel's voice.

"Get the hell away!" I heard before I rounded a corner. A few seconds later, a zombie came flying into the wall across from where it was hit. It collapsed to the floor.

I ran to Axel and was surprised. He was down on one knee with a pained expression on his face, but his chakram were still in his hands, ready to fight. He had claw marks raked down his arms, legs, torso, and face.

"Roxas!" he asked, astonished.

"You ok?" I asked

"Mhm. Just trying to keep the zombies at bay."

"Where's Namine?"Behind me, a support beam in the building cracked and fell and I cringed.

"Behind me! Roxas, listen" I wasn't facing him, but he turned me around. "Get her out of here and far away. I'll keep the zombies away while you two get away. Don't come back for me; I'm gonna take all these fuckers out with me. Tell her I love her, kay?"

"But Axel…."

"No buts, I'm gonna die if I get out of here anyway, just look at my wounds. I want to be useful when I die. Just let me do this."

"You're a good man, Axel." I patted his shoulder as I ran past him towards Namine's unconscious form on the ground. She was red from the heat and flames around her, but aside from a large cut on her side, she was ok. I picked her up bridal style and ran up to Axel.

"You're sure about this? We can both make it out-"

"Go. Take good care of her, got it memorized?"

"I promise you that I will."

"Now run!"

Axel struggled to his feet with a smirk on his face. He lit his chakram in the flames around him and twirled them in his hand. Zombies crowded around him and I finally got out of the building.

I stopped running at the end of the clearing and was still able to see the burning building.

"BURN BABY BURN!" I heard Axel yell from the building.

Suddenly the building erupted in a blazing ball of light and heat. The rest of the windows shattered and parts of the structure collapsed in on itself. I turned my back towards the explosion and protected Nami from any debris that came flying out of the fire.

Finally everything faded into a calm silence. The trees around me were scorched, blackened by the flames that consumed most of the building and left it a crumbling shell. The blonde beneath me trembled slightly before relaxing into a deep sleep. I smiled in spite of the tears falling from losing a dear friend; I knew I wouldn't let Axel's sacrifice go to waste.

XxXxXxXxXx

In the morning I awoke to sunlight filtering through the remaining tree's leaves. Namine was resting her head on my lap and I was sitting with my back against a tree. I tried not to wake her as I stretched my arms above my head, but she stirred from her sleep with confusion clear in her eyes. The shirt sleeve I had wrapped around her side was bloody.

"R-Roxas?" her timid voice was just as I remembered.

"Hey Nami. How was your rest?"

"Where's Axel?" realization seemed to come to her at that moment and she suddenly sat up. "I remember that there was a fire…and then the zombies started rushing to us faster than before. Axel got really hurt protecting us, and then I got hit in the side and…and that's all I can remember."

"Namine." I cast my eyes downward and away from her. "He told me to tell you that he loved you. He gave his life for us."

"No….no! Nonononononono!" she started weeping as she jumped up to run to the ruins of the fire. I tried to stop her, but she was too fast and was already half way there.

The remains of the blaze were only charred furniture and black ash. There wasn't even a ceiling or any walls; they had all collapsed and burned during the night.

Namine was frantically sifting through the ash and rubble for her brother even though she knew he wasn't coming back.

I hugged her from behind as she finally fell to her knees and sobbed with her hands covering her face.

"He sacrificed himself for us. We need to get to the camp for him now." I told her.

She shook her head and dropped her hands before she gasped. There, on the ground in front of here, were Axel's chakram. They were lying beside each other and shined brightly in the sunlight.

My blonde companion slowly extended her hands and lifted them up in front of her, marveling at the last remains of her dear brother. Without a word to me she hooked them up to her back so that we could take them with us and never forget Axel. Although she was still crying, she smiled.

"Come on, we gotta get to the camp." I grinned as I extended a hand to her. She took it and we walked forwards in silence.

For about a day we traveled without any interruptions from the creatures; the zombies in the whole area must've been destroyed by Axel.

We had talked about everything during that free day of our journey. We spoke about everything: our relationship and what we actually had, what we were going to do when we got to the camp, our previous lives before the epidemic. We were dating, we decided, and we would state that we were a couple at the camp, because that's really what we were.

When I heard the electric hum of over 100 generators powered up, the biggest amount of relief washed over me. We had made it. There was only a tall chain-link fence with barbed wire on top as our obstacle to freedom.

That was, until the zombies filled the clearing. Hundreds of them, probably thousands pilled in and blocked our way to our new home. With one look and a nod, Namine and I began our final fight.

* * *

**so, how'd you like it? review please!**

**song for this chapter: Ready to Fall by Rise Against**

**as always, thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Our Finality: Monsters

**Well this is it, the final chapter of Ruined. i enjoyed writing this story, and i hope you guys enjoyed reading it. **

* * *

Words can't begin to express the amount of blood, body parts, and broken bones that were present that day in the field. Namine and I were surrounded on all sides by the zombies. When one died, 10 popped up in its place. After a while, my arms went numb, but I guess it was for the best; if I could've still felt them, I would've passed out from pain and exhaustion. Next to me, Namine was blasting zombies left and right with a shot gun. Despite the circumstances we were under, there's no way I couldn't admit how good she looked with that gun in her hands. Hehehe….it's a guy thing.

After a while, Namine threw her gun to the ground and slid the gun slung over her shoulder to her hands. This one was an automatic machine gun and she sprayed the bullets all over. Most of the zombies who were hit died instantly, but for the ones who didn't, I had to destroy them myself. Not that I minded.

At one point in the brawl, Namine ran out of all of her ammo. From her pocket she pulled out an electric night stick, a telescopic metal rod that was, well, electrocuted. It was _shocking_ to see how much damage the thing did. The body parts that it touched immediately exploded, and if they didn't, they caught on fire. I kept going with my usual techniques, which included stabbing, slicing, hacking, decapitating, bone breaking, and cutting zombies into halves and pieces.

After hours, literally hours of fighting, neither of us could stand anymore. We were holding each other up by leaning on each other back to back. Eventually, Namine just collapsed, and I was about to follow…until I heard the screams and gunshots.

I weakly looked to my left, holding up my keyblades to protect Namine and I, and I saw 3 people storming onto the battlefield. They were all dressed in black leather cloaks, but aside from that, everything was different. The first guy had long pink hair and – I kid you not – a large pink scythe. There was no way I was going to make fun of him, though, because he took out waves of the zombies in simple little swings.

The next guy was just as weird. He had an eye patch and a long black and white ponytail. He wielded guns unlike anyone I had ever seen before. No matter what gun he was using, and he kept switching between snipers, machine guns and pistols, he _always _got a headshot. He seemed to almost teleport as he dodged and jumped away from zombies, still getting those headshots in the process.

The last guy was a beast. He had long black dreadlocks and weird sideburns. He used _six_ long spears at the same time and totally decimated hordes of the zombies. Some were impaled and some were cut when he spun the spears around. Others were just completely obliterated by both blunt and piercing attacks combined. The three of them fighting was a spectacle.

When they reached Namine and I, I was already half unconscious. The last thing I remembered before passing out was watching as the pink-haired man carried Namine bridal-style towards the camp and being hoisted over the soldier of the sharpshooter.

XXxxXXxxXX

When I woke up, I looked around to see that I was in some sort of clearing on a stretcher. Nami was in a similar one next to me, still sleeping. I groaned as I rolled over and saw a girl near the edge of the meadow. Even from about 50 feet away, I could see her long wine red hair. I slowly raised myself into a sitting position and shook Namine lightly.

"Nami, wake up. We made it."

She rolled around a bit with a bothered expression on her face before muttering "5 more minutes…" I chuckled, but hoisted her up into a sitting position where she could lean on my shoulder. She seemed like she was still half asleep when the girl walked over to us.

"So you guys finally woke up? You were out for so long!" she laughed at the end of her sentence for some reason.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Roxas, this is Namine." I really wasn't in the best mood (I was sore), so I introduced us a bit rudely.

"I'm Kairi!" she seemed completely unfazed by my impoliteness, "and welcome to 'The Camp That Never Was'!"

I just smiled and hopped off of the stretchers. Namine followed my lead.

"I'm just waiting for my boyfriend and then we'll show you around." She said and looked out towards the woods. She was about my age (and Namine's) and had what looked like an unlimited supply of energy and optimism.

A few minutes later, her boyfriend, who we later learned was named Sora, walked in. Namine and I picked up our weapons and supplies. The duo led us away from the stretchers and deeper into the camp. All around us were modest sized homes which looked homemade. People were walking in and out of the houses and going about random business like chopping wood. Kairi explained that, in the camp, everyone had a job and a part to play.

We passed the mess hall where all of the meals were served and eaten and eventually we met two more people. Sora and Kairi were good friends of theirs.

The two people looked to be our age. One of them was a girl named Shiki with shoulder-length hair the same color as Kairi's. She shared Kairi's and Sora's enthusiasm and couldn't have been more different than her boyfriend. He was Neku, a quiet, antisocial looking kid. He had spiky orange hair and large purple earphones around his neck. I kinda liked him; I knew I'd get along with him better than happy-go-lucky Sora, at least.

Finally we reached the heads of the camp, where Kairi and Sora dropped us off, probably to go and do whatever it was that they needed to do around the camp.

We stared up at 10 people situated in high stone chairs staring down at us. They all had the same black leather cloaks on, albeit with a few modifications here and there. The group exuded an air of leadership about them.

"Hello. I am Xemnas." The main man said in a booming voice. "We are 'The Organization' and this is our camp."

"I'm Roxas Aoki, this is Namine Grey." We bowed "We are in your debt for saving our lives."

"We require no payment back. It is our duty to save those in need. We do, however, need you to leave now."

"What?" I started getting angry and I raised my voice. "We didn't travel for over a year to find this place, only to be pushed out. My father didn't use his last breath to lead me somewhere that I wouldn't be accepted."

"Who was your father that he would know of this place?"

"Cloud Aoki."

"Ahh…I knew him from long ago. What happened to him?"

"He married a beautiful woman and had two kids. They…turned and because I was the only one immune, I had to kill them. Is that enough info?"

"Such a tragic fate…I hope you two don't suffer the same."

"Why you-!" I pulled out my keyblades, but Namine touched my arm and shook her head.

"Come on." She spoke sadly. I followed her, though I was still angry.

We turned around when someone yelled "Wait! Where'd you get those chakram?"

Namine turned to the group. "They were my brother Axel's. They're my last link to him."

"When did you meet Axel?" Xemnas asked, intrigued.

"A few weeks ago." I spoke up. "He sacrificed himself in an explosion to save us."

"AH! So THAT was the explosion we saw yesterday!" a mulleted man, who later knew to be Demyx, said.

"We also met another man in a black cloak named Vexen. Was he with you too?"

"Yes." Xemnas spoke slowly. "We sent Axel and Vexen out to scout for other survivors to bring them here."

"So, can we stay?" Namine asked pleadingly

A thoughtful look crossed Xemnas' face. "What can you offer to the society?"

"Well we can both fight very well against the zombies, and Namine here has some medical training as a nurse." I answered. I remembered when Namine told me that on the way to the camp.

Xemnas looked to the other members slowly and deliberately. "Should we let them stay?"

8 of the members raised their thumbs high in the air, signaling a yes, while one blonde woman pointed her thumb down for no.

"It has been decided." Xemnas looked to us strongly. "You may stay. There is a house on the far side of the field, closest to the meadow where you were placed. You may stay there."

"Thank you! !" Namine cried happily.

I just nodded with a smile and, with my hand around her shoulder, walked us to our new home.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A year passed, and not many things changed. I was put into the "Immediate Zombie Assault Team", so I was one of the first to go out and take care of any zombies who were trying to get in. Namine was in the second wave team, and she came in if one of the first wave team members were too injured to fight. She was also part of the medical team.

During that year, Namine and I got married. It was a little ceremony with only our close friends coming. After the actual wedding, we went to the camp's only bar, The Winchester, which was owned and operated by a man named Shaun and his friend, a cowboy who named himself Tallahassee. Tallahassee had a weird obsession with twinkies….

On the anniversary of when we joined the camp, Namine and I went out to the front gates. Many zombies were shuffling in and we wanted to get ready to take them down. When the clearing was filled, we jumped down from our hiding spot in the trees and took out the zombies right under us. Namine had gotten trained by Xigbar, so she was getting many headshots. I smiled at her from the little empty spot we made when we landed.

"Love you. " I gave her a quick good luck kiss.

"Love you too."

We jumped away from each other and slashed, shot, stabbed, blew up, and utterly destroyed every zombie in the area. It took us a while, but when we finished, we smiled at each other. I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked back to our home together.

* * *

**i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. you really inspired me to write this and it's my first story to get over 30, hell, over 23 reviews. that makes me really happy too. you guys are awesome!**

**there's something about the middle part with xemnas and parts of the end that i don't like, but i definitely like the beginning. **

**did you guys catch the references to other zombie movies? when i respond to your reviews i'll tell you what they are, that is, if you don't guess them first!**

**this chapter was inspired by "Monsters" by Matchbook Romance and "The Fantasy" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**So please review! and thanks again!**


End file.
